1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of computing systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to media customization.
2. General Background
Media systems may generate and/or provide playback of various types of media. Examples of media include video and audio data. Many media systems are static based systems. In other words, a set of media may be generated and unchanged. The user has to then watch and/or listen to a set of media for which the user has no participation. As an example, a user may watch a movie and want to perform a different action than that of an actor in the movie. Currently, the user has to watch the movie based on that statically generated movie and cannot participate in that movie.